<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven Churches, Seven Prayers, Seven Beats by beyuhnini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560840">Seven Churches, Seven Prayers, Seven Beats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyuhnini/pseuds/beyuhnini'>beyuhnini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Noli Me Tangere &amp; Related Works - José Rizal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Holy Week, M/M, Maundy Thursday, Visita Iglesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyuhnini/pseuds/beyuhnini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basilio and Juli do the general practice of visiting seven churches, or also known as the Visita Iglesia, but Basilio seems to lose his focus because of his best friend, Isagani.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Basilio/Isagani (Noli Me Tangere &amp; Related Works), Basilio/Juli (Noli Me Tangere &amp; Related Works)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seven Churches, Seven Prayers, Seven Beats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We attended Simbang Gabi with Cris and Clara. Let's do Visita Iglesia with Juli and Basilio this time hehehe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was one of those cozy afternoons, the sky started to have a tinge of orange in it for the sun was about to set. The sunset felt sadder than the normal. One couldn't quite distinguish if it was because of the liturgical season of quaresma.</p><p>Basilio checked his wristwatch for the time, straightened his shirt and heaved a sigh. Why was he suddenly nervous? He'll just pick up Juliana de Dios!</p><p>"There you are," he heard her say. He smiled at her and offered his hand which she took with enthusiasm.</p><p>"How long have you been waiting?"</p><p>"Not that long." Juli nodded and ran her hand on Basilio's arm.</p><p>"I'm still wondering why you asked me to be with you tonight." Basilio glanced at her and met a pair of dark brown obs. His eyes softened.</p><p>"I'm too shy to be with Tito Santiago, Ate Clara and Kuya Cris," he sighed. "Well, Mama and Papa are not with me anymore, let alone my brother." Juli caressed his cheek as she saw once again through his eyes how he felt lonely like a lost orphan. "You fully know that you're the only one I have." She blushed at that and just gave Basilio a smile.</p><p>"You have Isagani!" She tried to joke around in a whisper.</p><p>"What?" His forehead creased. "Are you saying I could've asked him out?"</p><p>"Truly!" she gleefully exclaimed which made Basilio chuckle.</p><p>"I'm pursuing you yet you give me odd ideas with my best friend." He poked her nose. "You are, indeed, different." Juli mocked him by saying the exact same words which made Basilio chuckle.</p><p>"Why do you keep pushing me to him? We all have our own love lives. He has Paulita, I have you." He pointed out. Which was quite true. Juli is an unknown gem, and Basilio didn't know what exact trait of Juli captured his heart.</p><p>Paulita on the other hand was the Maria Clara of their generation, adored and loved by many. His best friend, Isagani, was lucky that the woman had mutual feelings with him. Not that he was against Paulita Gomez for him but Isagani could literally catch a grenade for her, while he observed that the woman couldn't do and will never do. He sees Paulita as someone inconsistent. She might love Isagani for this time because he was always around but then he'll see her once or twice with Juanito Pelaez. Basilio once told Isagani about the 'dates' of his girlfriend to other men, but the love struck fool just got angry and shut him out. Both men didn't have any communication until then.</p><p>Juli and Basilio proceeded to the church to attend the Maundy Thursday mass. Everything during the mass was normal, and the oddness of the night happened when the missal ended.</p><p>Juli glanced around the church for familiar faces and her smile seemed the widest from all the gloomy faces of the churchgoers when she saw who she wanted to see. A moreno with a deep set of eyes, a nose that perfectly compliments his face, lips that were naturally pink. His physique was not that of those typical Filipino's. It may not be synonymous to male models but his body was toned with muscles distributed proportionally. The man was none other than Basilio's best friend.</p><p>Isagani.</p><p>Juli whispered her first prayer at the <strong>first</strong> church of the seven churches they will visit for the Visita Iglesia and patiently waited for Basilio to finish his. Now, she felt guilty for whispering a prayer by her nose and not by her heart.</p><p>
  <em>I'll make it up to you, Lord God. I'm really sorry but Basilio and Isagani really excites me. Amen.</em>
</p><p>When Basilio stood from the kneeler, his eyes quickly diverted to the familiar physique of his best friend. Juli glanced to where his eyes where directed and plastered a smirk. How badly she wanted to imagine Basilio's heart skipping a beat and face flushing a red colour.</p><p>
  <em>Lub-dub</em>
</p><p>She had to think twice if what she was seeing was true because what she wanted to imagine did really happen.</p><p>+</p><p>Juli and Basilio silently went to the <strong>second </strong>church. Basilio was trying hard to brush off his sudden feelings when both him and Isagani's eyes met. That must be nothing, right?</p><p>Everything that Basilio did to sort out his thoughts turned out to be useless.</p><p>
  <em>Lub-dub</em>
</p><p>Isagani was right in front of him, knelt on a kneeler and head bowed in a prayer.</p><p>
  <em>Lord, I feel synonymous to a horrible man, having these confused feelings for my best friend. Let Juli hold my heart or better yet guide it to where and whom it truly belongs. Amen.</em>
</p><p>+</p><p>"What if God has a collection of the stories of our lives?" Juli curiously asked Basilio. The latter just shrugged his shoulder.</p><p>"Our lives seemed orchestrated."</p><p>"Verily!" Seconds passed after Juli's remark. "El Filibusterismo!" They exclaimed at the same time and laughed after. Their lives turned out to be an open joke to them. Hitting a realization, Juli turned pale.</p><p>"So, you mean... some Padre Camorra could...actually..."</p><p>"Well, nothing happened to Ate Clara and Kuya Cris. She didn't enter the convent. So, that should comfort you." Juli let out a relieved sigh and when she got to compose herself, she gave Basilio a teasing grin.</p><p>"Why are you giving me that teasing look?" he asked with furrowed brows.</p><p>"Basagani," she smirked.</p><p>
  <em>Lub-dub</em>
</p><p>"Stop it, will you?"</p><p>Juli shrugged her shoulders and they proceeded to the <strong>third</strong> church.</p><p>
  <em>Lord God, for my third prayer, let your will be done. You are the author of our lives and I am yet to await what you have in store for me or for us. Amen.</em>
</p><p>+</p><p>"Basilio?" Juli called as they were on their way to the <strong>fourth</strong> church.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"I just wanted to thank you."</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"For everything you have done for me, and for my family." Basilio wrapped his arms on Juli's shoulder when the night breeze got cooler. The night turned darker as time passed by. It tolled nine and the stars weren't that much visible to where they are right now, maybe because of the pollution.</p><p>"Tito Santiago and Ate Clara treated me as family but I don't know why I'm not as comfortable as I am when I am with you and your family." Basilio kissed the top of Juli's head.</p><p>"Being with you is the nearest family I could feel..." Basilio's voice faded when his eyes saw that familiar physique.</p><p>
  <em>Lub-dub</em>
</p><p>Was his statement for Juli or for Isagani?</p><p>Why was he suddenly thinking of Isagani? For whoever's sake! It was the fourth time he saw Isagani on the same night at different churches. His mind was out of focus and his heart felt the insincerity of his prayer.</p><p>
  <em>Lord, set my heart to your presence. Teach me to have a heart like yours. Ever so sacrificing and loving. Amen.</em>
</p><p>+</p><p>Basilio's eyes were as if forced to just look at one direction which is frontward. They were at the <strong>fifth</strong> church and the place was crowded. Juli noticed how stiff he has become but she didn't try to question him, she already had her instinct.</p><p>Isagani was right there.</p><p>Basilio was tensed to the point where he didn't feel Juli touch his chest when she was accidentally bumped by churchgoers.</p><p>
  <em>Lub-dub</em>
</p><p>"Your heartbeat," she started and looked up at him. "It's not beating normally."</p><p>"What?" Basilio asked almost out of breath.</p><p>"I think I saw the thief of your heart."</p><p>"What?" Juli lightly pinched his nose and pouted to where Isagani was. He didn't seem surprised at all and Juli does expect Basilio in that expression. He knew Isagani was there.</p><p>Juli smiled.</p><p>
  <em>Lord God, let my fifth prayer be for Basilio. Continue to fill him with Your graces as he take on his journey to become Your instrument to share kindness despite the cruelty and injustices of this world to his life. Amen.</em>
</p><p>+</p><p>Through with religious images and paintings, Basilio roamed his eyes around observing the interior designs of the <strong>sixth </strong>church.</p><p>Who was he fooling with that narration? It was obvious that he was trying to look for Isagani.</p><p><em>Oh! So now you're giddy to see him.</em> He imagined Juli stating. He kind of got used to Isagani's presence being on the five churches. If fate is indeed trying to play with him, he should be here as well.</p><p>
  <em>Lub-dub</em>
</p><p>Fate didn't disappoint. Isagani was near the altar having a conversation to what seemed as seminarians, wearing their cassocks and surplice. When Isagani let out a chuckle, Basilio felt Juli rest her head on his shoulder.</p><p>"Should we go or you'll wait for him?" Basilio heard Juli asked, her voice hoarse. He held her chin and met her misty eyes. He also noticed her already red cheeks.</p><p>Misty eyes and red cheeks were indications that she should already rest and that her body may give up anytime soon.</p><p>"Let's just go to the last one, and we'll already rest." Juli nodded her head in response.</p><p>
  <em>Lord, Juli has been my comfort. Let all she deserves be given to her. She served as one of my lights during the darkest of days and I thank you for introducing me to her. Amen.</em>
</p><p>+</p><p>Lightheaded and drowsy, Juli tried her best to stay awake. There were less people inside the <strong>seventh</strong> church they visited for it was eleven o'clock in the evening.</p><p>And when both are about to go home, they heard a familiar voice calling Basilio.</p><p>
  <em>Lub-dub</em>
</p><p>Turning their heads, Isagani was breathing as if he was chasing them. Juli smirked at him with tender eyes and leaned on Basilio's arm while slowly running her soft fingers on it.</p><p>"Should I-" she was cut off when Basilio granted her a sharp look.</p><p>"Do you actually think I'd leave you alone in here? In that condition?" Juli pursed her lips hiding a wider smile.</p><p>"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Isagani started. "You were right all along. I'm sorry that I took your concern as a backlash on someone that I love." Isagani breathed in and lowered his head. "I should've trusted you more. I mean, you are the loyal friend that I didn't ask for but given to me. I'm sorry that it took that long for me to realize such." Juli tried looking at Basilio's astounded expression. She tried tapping him to at least let him say something.</p><p>"That's what friends are for, right?"</p><p>"Do know that I appreciate you so much, Basilio, for everything." Juli couldn't agree any less. Basilio cared so much for everyone around him that he tends to exert his every effort. Basilio has been through alot, with his family and even with his studies, and he unconsciously didn't want those that surround him to experience the same so he always helps at all cost.</p><p>But what Juli does notice is his extra care for her and Isagani. This world dictates her to be jealous of it, but still she chose to understand that in the depth of her heart. Isagani might be as special as her to Basilio's heart, yet who was she joking? Isagani might be more special than her to Basilio.</p><p>"Have you fixed amends with your lover, Basilio?" Juli teasingly asked with eyes closed and a smile. He shook his head and tried concealing a blush.</p><p>"Dream on, Juli."</p><p>
  <em>The greatest love this world ever had was when You chose to let Your son suffer for the world's sin, Lord God. Through, Basilio, You have shown me a part of that great love. Grant our hearts the courage it needed. And, guide us to the people that will help us grow better each day. Amen.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just honestly miss going to church and all the church traditions during quaresma or Lent, but I do hope you enjoyed this fic aAAaAaA</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>